1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driver. More particularly, the present invention relates to gate driver of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, products utilizing liquid crystal displays have become very popular. Generally speaking, shift registers are disposed on one side of the liquid crystal display. In order to realize the display panel having a narrow bezel, another method for disposing the shift registers has been recently developed, which is called double-sided single-drive circuit architecture.
In a double-sided single-drive circuit architecture, shift registers are disposed on two sides outside the pixel area in the display panel. The shift registers on one side output the gate signals of the even-numbered stage shift registers, and the shift registers on the other side output the gate signals of the odd-numbered stage shift registers. By making full use of the room on the two sides outside the pixel area, the area required by the original layout of the single-sided gate drivers is reduced, thus achieving the narrow bezel.
However, disposing the traditional shift registers in the double-sided single-drive circuit architecture results in the single dark spot originally existing in the liquid crystal display to increase to two dark spots connected to each other. Consequently, the production yield of the liquid crystal display greatly decreases so as to increase the production cost correspondingly.
For the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for solving the above-mentioned problem by providing a gate driver.